The Bunny and The Wolf
by Omekawa Miku
Summary: "...OMO! This is too much like how Teukie umma and Kangin appa sounds at night !" Look how yaoi influences Super Junior's Sungmin. KyuMin one-shot!


Sungmin was quietly playing his yellow DS Lite in peace in Kyuhyun's and his room. Good thing the rest were either going out or not having _it_ in the house, so he can have some quiet time. Kyuhyun soon entered the room, holding some sort of book. "I'm back." Sungmin looked up and turned off his game. He smiled. "Ah, Kyuhyun."

"Hyung, I found something in Leeteuk's room." Kyuhyun threw the book in front of him. The bunny looked down on it. It has no title but it had two boys on the cover. "Oh, I heard about this stuff. Yaoi, isn't it? I never knew what it actually is." "We should look at it together. You must be curious too, hyung." Sungmin nodded.

They started reading the contents. Sungmin started blushing harder and harder, holding onto his stuffed pink bunny tightly to his chest. "Omo… OMO!" Kyuhyun's eyes widened. "Whoa, Daichi and Daisuke…" "OMO! This is too much like how Teukie umma and Kangin appa sounds at night~!" They ended up red-faced and threw the book against the wall.

"Next time we go to Japan, we are not going to buy this kind of stuff." Sungmin nodded in response. He picked up the book and walked out to Leeteuk's door.

"Aish, Teukie umma, are you in there?"

"Hmmmm?" Leeteuk soon opened the door, his cheeks red obviously from crying. "Oh, are you crying about Kangin again? I'm sorry for disturbing you, umma." The lucky bunny bowed.

"No, it's okay, Sungminnie ah… I'll be okay…"

"BUT THERE WON'T BE APPA AROUND HERE ANYMORE! TEUKIE UMMA WILL COMPLAIN ABOUT HIS BACK PAINS EVEN MORE AND KANGIN APPA WON'T BE THERE TO HELP HIM!"

Sungmin heard Leeteuk sigh. "Don't make me feel worse, Sungminnie ah…"

"Oh, sorry." Sungmin handed back the yaoi to the leader. "Here's what Kyu took. I'm guessing this is where appa and umma learned how to make those kinds of noises?"

That resulted in Leeteuk slamming the door in Sungmin's face.

◘•◘

Sungmin watched his dongsaeng naturally playing games on his laptop while sitting innocently on the floor. The bunny looked around then stared back at the wolf. Kyuhyun's only sounds were furious taps on the keyboard. He looked up at Sungmin, who stared at him curiously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Can't you just turn off your games and play with me for once? I can entertain you~" Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed his temples. He clicked "Pause" and closed the laptop. His hyung smiled excitedly as the magnae walked over to him.

"So? Are you going to entertain me in some way?" Kyuhyun asked his hyung curiously.

"Umm~" Sungmin tilted his head and leaned closer to Kyuhyun, placing his lips on his. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and went closer to Sungmin. Then he widened his eyes and backed away. "W-Wait! Now you're watching Big Bang's Coffee Prince?"

"Noooo~ It was from the yaoi, remember? It was at the beginning! And… wait, I'm not the only one who watches those parodies? Yay!" Sungmin waved his arms around in the air. "I'm not the gay one~!"

Kyuhyun backed away some more and ran out the room. He tried to hide his flustered face.

"… Kyu ah?"

◘•◘

Sungmin kicked his legs around sadly, sitting on a swing. Lately, Kyuhyun's been avoiding him. He would always wake up early and leave without letting the cute bunny know. Whenever the bunny would try to start up a conversation, the wolf would ignore him and talk to another. Sungmin felt like crying but shouldn't let his tears fall. He looked around the deserted playground and sighed. It was getting dark, but he didn't want to leave.

He got up and dragged his pink bunny on the ground as he walked to the other swing set. Sungmin soon stopped halfway as he saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the swings. The figure walked toward him.

"… Kyuhyun ah."

"Sungmin hyung."

They sat in swings next to each other, looking up into the first stars. "The sky's starting to become pretty, isn't it?" Sungmin smiled. Kyuhyun stared at him. "Even though I've been rude to you, you're still being optimistic again, huh?"

"Kyuhyun ah… I'm really sorry. You know, for kissing you. It's like that book kinda influenced me. But the truth is…" Sungmin shyly hugged the pink bunny tightly. "I really do love you. Cho Kyuhyun, I love you. I really do. I felt it wouldn't be right, since we're both guys. You probably don't feel the same way. I understand."

Then Sungmin noticed Kyuhyun clutching a stuffed blue wolf in his hands. Kyuhyun dropped it on the ground. "Hyung… it's about time to confess." He smiled at the 86-liner. "I love you too. Ever since debut. I always felt envious at EunHae and KangTeuk and all those perfect couples. I felt lonely and longed to be with you. But I thought you were too innocent to like guys and wouldn't love me back."

"Kyuhyun ah…" Kyuhyun cupped Sungmin's cheeks in his hands . Sungmin blushed at this sudden contact. "Lee Sungmin, I love you. And I want nothing more than to love you." "Kyuhyun ah…"

"… You're snarky." Sungmin suddenly said, pouting.

"Aish… Bunny."

"Humph… Wolf."

Both of them smiled at each other and lovingly kissed. Their fingers intertwined as they held hands. Their stuffed animal representatives fell on the ground, landing on their butts. The bunny and the wolf's hands touched.

Bunny and wolf. None hurting the other. That's just what they wanted. But sometimes, the wolf got to prey on the bunny. But all and all, it was a happy result.

◘•◘

**A little KyuMin one-shot to get away from the drama in my other fanfic. ^^ Don't worry, I'm still continuing When I needed You Most (if anyone ever reads it D:).**


End file.
